


【芳汉】夜

by runmelos



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Stranger Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runmelos/pseuds/runmelos
Summary: bgm：why’d you only call me when you’re high*有陌生人部分性行为预警（其实有私心原型，希望你们不要看出来是谁）
Relationships: Guo Xiaohan/Sun Jiufang
Kudos: 1





	【芳汉】夜

现在是凌晨一点，周围的气温估计只有零下2度左右，郭霄汉拉低了外套的帽子，迎面来的风刮得他想掉头回酒吧，可是他不能，手机还在不停的震动，来电显示的名字是他没法拒绝的那三个字。  
“喂”他清了清嗓子接通了电话，对面来电的人似乎是不满他这么久才接起电话先是嘟囔了几个字，“喂？你说什么？”郭霄汉没听清，加大了音量，这时对方有些飘忽的声音才传了过来：“在干嘛？打游戏？”  
“嗯”郭霄汉有些心虚的朝两边看了眼，店门口的霓虹招牌处正好有一对小情侣在接吻，五彩斑斓的光打在一个人镭射款的棉衣上，变成更绚烂的色彩。  
“哦，那我……”对方顿了一下，郭霄汉顺势接下话：“孙九芳，你又喝多了吗？”  
郭霄汉低下头看着自己的运动鞋，一边的鞋带有些松了，他打算等下打完电话再把它重新系一遍：“你周围有朋友吗？把电话给他们，我跟他们讲你住哪，帮你打车回去吧。”  
“不是”孙九芳的声音通过电波的传输之后变得有些不真切，但是郭霄汉还是听出了他用力吸了一口气：“……我没醉，我只是想听听你的声音”  
“哦，听好了吗？”郭霄汉的脸突然冷了下来，一如此时正不断想钻进他脖子的冷空气，他在地上跺了两脚，浅色大理石的地面发出了沉闷的声音，他稳了稳声线：“你现在在哪个酒吧清楚吗？”  
听到那个有些熟悉的名字，郭霄汉松了一口气，安慰了醉鬼两句便挂了电话，然后给那里认识的酒保发信息，酒保正好是他的同乡，那时候他经常跑去接孙九芳，一来二去倒是认了个老乡，疫情期间这位老乡回家搞了几个月水果批发，郭霄汉还买了几斤作为支持。  
对方的回复也来得快，说是孙九芳周围是有几个朋友，郭霄汉放弃用有些冻僵的手指打字，直接发了语音：“你看看他有没有跟着走的朋友，要是没人送他去休息室休息也成，明早我去接他”  
安排妥当他又回了酒吧，扑面而来的暖气像是一种温柔的欢迎，他耸了耸肩，看向自己的座位，一起来的同伴正在看着手机，莹光照在他的脸上伴着些许笑意。郭霄汉走近了，对方注意到他回来后露出一个亲切的笑容：“咋去这么久呢？我还以为你跑了呢？”他拉起郭霄汉的手，用双手捂着：“怎么都冻得这么冰了？”  
其实不必演得那么全，郭霄汉心想，他们一个小时前才在酒吧门口见面，2个小时前才在蓝色软件上约好了地点，也许半个小时后他们会在哪打一炮，然后让这次相遇完美地画上句号。  
可是他的确不讨厌温暖的双手，对方一边捂暖他的手一边不时用指尖划过他的掌心，很普遍的暗示，却也很有效，郭霄汉并不想把手收回来，相反，他的肩向对方又倾斜了几分。  
对方是个老手，从一开始见面的地点——这个酒吧，就选得恰到好处，是郭霄汉不反感的清吧，唱着爵士的女声让他很快就放松下来。  
接着是聊天的话题，因为年龄相近，他们很自然的谈起了游戏，足球：从拳皇97聊到了06年世界杯，用相谈甚欢来形容也不为过。郭霄汉想起上次和孙九芳在等车时候的对话，对方用20分钟跟他科普了选秀比赛的做票流程，然后他勉强记住了几个他连在微博上都没怎么见过的爱豆名字。他还记得孙九芳一边眉飞色舞一边打开微博叫他认人……  
忽然边上的人开了口：“你还喝不？还要叫两瓶吗？”对方往他的酒杯里倒着啤酒，郭霄汉酒量一般只点了啤酒，对方也没笑他只是帮他付了钱并且自己点了龙舌兰。  
1664的果味瞬间充满了口腔，郭霄汉越过杯子看向对方，那个男人只是盯着他因为不断咽下液体而颤抖的喉结，然后眯起眼，这几乎已经算是明示了。  
郭霄汉放下杯子起身，对方也跟着他，他们来到酒吧后门的通道走廊，只有逃生通道指示牌的些许灯光，音乐声也微弱至几乎不可闻。  
郭霄汉被对方推到墙上的瞬间背上的钝痛让他发出了轻微的呜咽。那个男人 走近他，刚刚帮他捂手的修长手指掐上了他的脖子，中指上的银质戒指的凉意激得他有些发抖，他被迫抬起头张开嘴迎接这有些粗暴的吻。男人用的香水有着木质混合柑橘的香气，充斥着他的鼻腔，而对方津液里龙舌兰的辣度让他几乎是一瞬间就闭上了眼。他的舌尖在郭霄汉的口腔内探索着，在舔过上颚的时候一阵颤栗从他的脖颈处向四肢蔓延。那男人比他高，此时像是笼罩般占据了他的全部空间，他别无他法只能伸手环上对方过短的发茬。  
然后他感觉男人的手从卫衣下摆处伸了进去，抚过他的腹肌最后落在他的胸肌处捏着他的乳头。另一只手抬起他的下巴，舔过他的耳垂，郭霄汉几乎有些腿软，他听见对方的声音变得沙哑：  
“you are hot, baby”  
“I know”

郭霄汉不记得他们是怎么以最快的速度从酒吧出来然后一路走向附近那间看起来还不错的酒店，在办理入住的时候，郭霄汉看着对方随着钱包一起掏出来的车钥匙想也许他还可以幸运的免单这次的房钱。  
电梯缓缓上升，郭霄汉盯着对方微微有些翘起的黑色羽绒服的衣角，然后有些恍惚地被牵着手走出了电梯，他想了想，也许结束后他可以找他要一个联系方式。  
进屋后空调制暖还没那么快生效，所以当男人脱下郭霄汉外套的时候他几乎有些抗拒，不过很快对方的体温覆了上来。脱下他的眼镜放到外套的口袋，然后连着自己的外套一起丢到一旁的鞋凳上。男人一只手压着郭霄汉的双手让他举过头顶靠在房门上，另一只手有些贪婪地抚摸着他的身体。他轻轻的吸吮着郭霄汉脖间的嫩肉，酥麻的触感让他忍不住吸气，而滑进他的运动裤的手开始握着半勃的性器撸动。  
“嗯…”郭霄汉放松自己的身体，享受着对方的掌间服务，他想伸出手拉过对方的脖子来个吻，却被突然的敲门声吓得往前一扑。  
他们同时停下了动作，互视了一眼，然后在敲门声再次响起的时候一齐向着门看去。  
没得到回应的敲门声变得急躁。忽然又静了下来，须臾一个压低却伴随着喉音的怒吼声传了进来：“郭霄汉你在里面是不是？”

郭霄汉不记得是谁开了门，也许是自己也许是有些慌张那个男人。他只记得孙九芳红着眼冲了进来，只是一瞪就把对方看得连连摆手：“不是，哥们别这样，我不知道他有男朋友，只是个误会。”

接着应该是那个男人一边道歉一边抓着外套离开，郭霄汉想，房钱应该是要自己全额了吧。

在房门关上的瞬间，郭霄汉叹了一口气，他扭过头避开孙九芳的视线，想去拿外套里的眼镜。

他手还没触到外套，就被孙九芳拉着摔到了墙上，郭霄汉吃痛得几乎喊出声，他不满地瞪向对方，孙九芳离得太近他有些失焦，但是手腕上的力度丝毫未减，他听见孙九芳压低了声音，几乎是咬着牙问他：“你不是在打游戏吗？”  
郭霄汉皱了眉，低下头，他用另一只手去扒孙九芳的手，却双手都被擒住。  
“你在这里干什么？”孙九芳用力拉了一下他，他几乎有些站不稳。  
“你说啊？”对方激动的语气几乎也点燃了郭霄汉的怒火：“你看不明白吗？我在找个男人干我。”

孙九芳松开他的手退后了一步，空气一时有些凝滞，郭霄汉的嘴角渐渐有些上扬，在孙九芳的眼里看出了些许残酷的味道。  
郭霄汉绕开面前的人，从自己的外套里拿出手机，好整以暇地坐在2米X2米的床上看起了手机。  
几个未接电话都是孙九芳，他打开信息，从最近的“你怎么不接电话”到上面相邻几条的“我看到个人好像你”“那个人就是你吧？”再往上滑是“我真的没有喝高”“我还能走着回去呢”“今晚真他娘的冷”“我刚想一个小包袱，真tm可乐，明天再跟你讲”  
郭霄汉揉了揉太阳穴，放下手机，看着还有些呆立在那的孙九芳：“付了钱了不住白不住，我就不走了，你要回去的话要我帮你打车吗？”

孙九芳走近了他，半蹲到郭霄汉的面前，从下往上看着郭霄汉：“哥，你知道我不是这个意思。”郭霄汉看着他还冻红着没有消退的鼻头：“我知道”，他知道他们之间一直有一些避而不谈的部分，成年人的交往需要保持的合适的社交距离。孙九芳向前探了探身子，把头埋到郭霄汉的胸口，郭霄汉推拒的手就这么僵在半空。他原来也试着拒绝过过密的肢体接触，只不过面前人的热情总是把这些推拒衬得徒劳而可笑，所以他慢慢学会了接受：接受了他在演出前递过来的温水，温度通过手心的毛细血管传遍全身；接受了他在打车时靠过来的头，后座昏暗的光线让他看不明对方的表情，但酒精味却充盈得让他头痛；接受他各种不时的拥抱，心跳声通过物理接触传递过来，就像台上的那些亦或是现在这种。  
可是这些只能算是不明的信号，迷失在风暴中的行船不需要这些。  
郭霄汉压过喉间的颤抖，开了口：“我想……”  
孙九芳抬头看向郭霄汉的表情，对方先前明昧不清的表情似乎有了转变，就像郭霄汉工作的内容80% 是盯着他一样，他也太熟悉对方表情的变化，几乎是一瞬间孙九芳就明白了郭霄汉接下来要说的内容。  
孙九芳连忙起身拉起郭霄汉：“你身上都是他的香水味，你先去洗洗。”  
“不是，我为什么要？”郭霄汉有些不明所以地被推到浴室。

热水拂过肌肤的确使人放松，郭霄汉哼着歌，扭头看向后面已经起雾的玻璃。他故意没有把帘子拉下，他想起上次孙九芳在vlog里开的玩笑，他不知道对方是故意还只是随口一提，不过从此以后如果不是助演的标间他都会尽量避开和对方一个房间。他没想到后来有一次孙九芳就这么在台上用埋怨的语气说出来：“你都不和我一间”  
他倦了，反复的态度亦或是暧昧不清的界限，也许今天他的恶意能够让孙九芳后退，只有这样他们之间的关系才能够重新找到平衡点。

浴室的门被拉开，等郭霄汉眼睛对焦成功的时候，孙九芳已经站在了花洒之下，水流使得他蓬松的头发变得服帖，郭霄汉伸手拨开他额头的发丝，就像他平时帮他整理的那样。  
孙九芳捉住他想离开的手，然后舔了舔他的手心，仿佛此时真变成了一只被雨淋湿的小狗。小狗眼中的笑意变得狡黠，他靠近郭霄汉贴上了他的双唇。

或许他们之间最具嘲讽意味的一件事就是，他们都无比熟悉对方的吻。在郭霄汉一次次送醉酒的人回家的时候，在没有女伴他只能亲自扶着对方上楼的时候。这些意外的吻从来都伴着神智不清和酒精的臭气，有时候郭霄汉把这些吻当成奖励，一个与人为善的小小举动换来的小小回报；有时候郭霄汉把这个吻当成惩罚，自己无法控制的眼神被发现后在这场必输的游戏里被套上了枷锁。  
可是不管是奖励或是惩罚，第二天一切都可以回归正常的界限，孙九芳会不好意思地和他说谢谢，他则可以用一顿饭作为翻篇的结尾。  
而现在，他知道对方清醒着，如同自己一般，所以他的推拒换来的是更紧密的拥吻。  
孙九芳的手在他身上点着火，从胸肌到腹肌再到性器，他细长的手指上下撸动着柱身，粗糙的掌心磨过龟头带来一阵阵颤栗。郭霄汉忍不住呻吟出声，孙九芳趁机咬住他的喉结，另一只手顺着脊柱向下滑着，最终落在隐秘的入口处，孙九芳试着向里面伸入一指，郭霄汉立刻推开了他：“你他妈在干什么你知道吗？”孙九芳对上他的视线，圆圆的眼睛里有着他熟悉的那股坚定：“哥，我也可以干你”

他们一边继续这有些狂乱的吻，一边从浴室转移到了那张2米X2米的大床上。郭霄汉从自己的外套口袋里找到润滑油和避孕套，他一边忍着孙九芳对他乳尖的舔咬一边大张着腿为自己做着扩张，许久没有使用过的后穴有些艰难地容纳下两指的进出，润滑油草莓味的香气倒是扩散开来。在孙九芳调笑之前，郭霄汉先一步把他推倒在床上，他跪在对方的腿间给他做口活，他其实也不擅长口活，不过他感受到嘴里性器的涨大和对方舒服出声的吟哦，于是继续为自己做着扩张。  
当对方的性器完全勃起后，郭霄汉吐出了性器，然后顺着柱身添到了双球，他轻轻啄着囊袋的皮肤，股间的耻毛弄得他鼻头有些发痒。孙九芳起身抬起他的下巴，有些急不可耐：“哥，我想进去”  
郭霄汉将手指从已经充分扩张的后穴中拿出，他趴到床的中间，后面的人急急忙忙抬起他的腰。  
“…操，你带套啊”  
“哥我不会射进去的”  
你最好不会，郭霄汉腹诽，要不然明天你自己说单口去。然而他的思绪很快被快感带至云端，他从来不知道他们的默契可以从台上直接带到床上，当孙九芳进来的一瞬间，他半勃的性器就开始泊泊流出前液，对方掐着他的腰看似无规律的冲撞却次次顶到前列腺上，他一边大口吸着气一边发出小声的尖叫，眼前似乎冒出了无数的小星星。  
“哥，你真性感你知道吗”孙九芳的声音带上了情欲的沙哑，他俯下身咬着郭霄汉后颈，迫使对方抬起头来，“哥，我一直在想你声音这么好听在床上是怎么叫的”  
带着热气的声音从耳后传来，郭霄汉的半边身子都变得酥麻，“现在一听果然好听”  
你们相声演员上床屁话都这么多的吗？郭霄汉勉强撑起了上半身却被孙九芳趁机捏住了乳尖“啊…”他呻吟出声，不自觉夹紧了后穴却换来更猛烈的撞击。

最后冲刺的瞬间，郭霄汉几乎都不知道自己怎么射出来的，他的身体不断地颤抖着，像是脱了水的鱼。孙九芳果然射在了他的肠道内，他却连抬眼骂他的力气都没有。白浊缓缓从后穴流至大腿根处，郭霄汉慢慢平复了呼吸，孙九芳则在后边抱着他，轻啄着他的肩胛骨。  
他忽然有些释然，像是以前纠结那些都变得可笑起来，就算明早孙九芳要求他们回到同事的关系，他应该也能泰然处之。  
孙九芳起了身，没有开口而是先亲了一下郭霄汉的侧脸，脸上是郭霄汉也没怎么见过的羞怯，他看着郭霄汉，然后用硬挺顶了顶郭霄汉的后腰：“哥，我还能再来一次吗？”  
“操”  
夜才刚刚开始。


End file.
